


A Trial of Traitors

by Fatty Batty (Sephi902)



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age of Calamity, Age of Calamity Spoilers, Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Breath of the Wild Spoilers, For a Friend, Implied Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Original Character, Multi, Original Character(s), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Silly, Yiga Character, Yiga Clan - Freeform, for fun, mixed universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephi902/pseuds/Fatty%20Batty
Summary: Idri and Sooga are on a mission to spot the Hero of the Wilds. While on the mission, Sooga mentions that there's a second person of interest. A weapons specialist who can craft whole new weapons on their own. The only issue is, both Yiga members get distracted easily by pretty women and end up trying to hide who they are while pining after the enemy.My friend and I wanted to do a Breath of the Wild fanfic together. Her character is Idri, mine is Pire. This is written for fun and has no seriousness imbued.
Relationships: FemOC/FemCanon, OC/Canon - Relationship, Smaude/Idri, Smaude/OC, Sooga/OC, Sooga/Pire
Kudos: 5





	1. Utter Bananas

Desert air and harsh sunlight threatened to bake the stoic figure and his less serious partner in their tight gear. Idri waved her hand in front of her face, fanning herself, but she neglected to take her mask off which made her fanning moot. Sooga stood behind her with a hand resting on one of the swords at his hips. They looked over the desert from atop a mountain with a small oasis behind them. Idri counted her blessings there, if she were staking out with anyone else they wouldn’t have gotten such a prime spot.

“Do you see either of them yet?” Idri whined. Sooga was silent, facing the canyon exit across the shifting sands. He shook his head after a moment and scratched his neck.

“Nothing yet.” He said. Idri groaned and threw her arms over the side of the cliffs, hanging off with her legs hooked on the nearby tree. Sooga grumbled under his breath, annoyed by her complaining. Idri sat on her knees and looked up at him.

“I know about Link, but who is the other person we’re looking for?” She asked. Sooga’s shoulders drooped. She hadn’t read anything about the mission, had she? He pointed to the canyons, directing her to watch them while he stepped back to pace beside the oasis’s shimmering water.

“The second target is a Sheikah weapon’s specialist. They are nomadic and thus vulnerable, and they have invented a new kind of bow that we could find use in. Elimination is allowed, but Master Kohga stresses we attempt to catch them first.” Sooga explained.

“They? Do we even know what they look like?” Idri asked. 

“We know they dress in the Sheikah Stealth gear, but so does every other Sheikah and even Link himself so… it doesn’t help describe them exactly,” Sooga said as he drummed his fingers on his sword’s hilt. 

“How helpful,” Idri muttered. She twirled the flayed end of her whip and scanned the desert while Sooga took his short break. She spotted movement at the Bazaar and perked slightly. The Gerudo guards were swapping posts.

“Sooga! They’re on the move, we can investigate Kara.” She exclaimed, hopping to her feet and pressing her fist to her chest. Sooga saw the guards moving as well and nodded, doing the same. They both stuck their first two fingers up and vanished immediately in a puff of smoke and fluttering paper sigils.

Kara Kara Bazaar had few visitors, most were men shunned from the Gerudo city. The rest were Gerudo merchants taking advantage of the impure men. Idri and Sooga hid behind a nearby boulder and double-checked that no one was watching.

“Alright, we’re clear.” She whispered.

“Nothing too conspicuous,” Sooga said, glancing at her accusingly. The two swiftly make symbols with their hands before another cloud of smoke obscures their view. Now in Hylian disguise, the pair walked up the beaten path to the lake in the middle of the bazaar. They separate once they enter and go to opposite ends, browsing the stands while eyeing every visitor carefully. Nothing of importance could be gathered. No rumors of a Sheikah venturing so far out, no talk of weird travelers. It seemed it was going to be another day with no developments. Idri puffed out her cheeks. Sooga returned to her and handed her a small bag that clattered once it hit her hand.

“Get us some beds at the inn. We can’t head back until we have something substantial to report.” He said. Idri took a moment to respond. It always took a bit to process seeing her mentor’s face. She took the bag of rupees and turned to pinpoint the Inn. It wasn’t hard, the Inn had a tall stone statue on top of it. She started that way but paused at the stands carrying several different foods. Idri licked her lips. A bunch of Mighty Bananas sat on display. Recipes danced in her head and she bounced with excitement to try them.

“How much for the bunch?” She asked quickly. The shopkeeper flinched at her excitement and eyed her curiously. Idri barely waited for an answer before buying the bunch anyway and continuing her mission.

A Gerudo woman leans over the shop counter with a heavy sigh. Obviously bored. Her wares were sets of single arrows of all types, nothing she really needed. Idri trotted past her and went to the big, buff Gerudo at the Inn counter. Idri approached but hesitated before reaching the counter. She stared up at her in silence. The Gerudo shifted her gaze in confusion. She snapped her fingers in front of Idri’s face.

“Are you here for a bed or just looking?” She asked.

“Oh, ah, sorry! I need two beds please.” Idri smiled.

“Alright, 80 rupees.” The Gerudo replied, her stern tone sent a shiver up Idri’s spine. She quickly whipped out the rupees and handed them over.

“Thank you, we’ll be back tonight.” She explained, trotting back outside to her mentor. Sooga leaned on a wall outside. His intense eyes watching the bazaar. Idri tapped his arm to get his attention.

“Finished.”

“Mhm,” he muttered, “I’m going to head up the road and watch for travelers. Just blend in.” Idri swiftly nodded and the two went their separate ways. Without a thought, Idri ran to the communal cooking pot and sat on the rock beside it.

“Cooking time!” She cheered to herself. What better way to blend in than by cooking plenty of beautiful banana-based treats all for herself. She set her several overflowing bags of ingredients beside her and started the fire. Someone tapped her shoulder before she could begin. With her lips pursed in annoyance, she glanced at the interruption. A Shiekah woman with silver hair reaching her mid-back smiled nervously at her. She was battered and bruised with leaking wounds all over her. The sight made Idri wince.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Oh… sure. But you cook for yourself.” Idri huffed.

“That’s fine. This is just the only pot.” She explained, sitting across from her. Idri looked her over suspiciously. She’d rather focus on her cooking, but there was the possibility that she was the specialist and Sooga would never let her slide if she didn’t follow up on it. 

“I’m Pire, by the way.” She smiles again, trying to be friendly.

“Nice to meet you,” Idri muttered with a flat tone. Pire took the hint and quieted, waiting for her turn.


	2. Initial Pitch

Idri made many fragrant dishes and tucked them safely away for later. Once she finally exhausted her supply of Mighty Bananas, she sat back on the small, rock seat and kept her eye on the Sheikah woman. Pire had been patching herself up while Idri cooked. Now bandaged and no longer leaking, she stood by the fire and started her own cooking. Small, simple, mostly meat-based dishes best for hardy travel.

Idri stuck her tongue out at the uncreative cooking. She couldn’t stand the way Pire cooked. She bounced her knees and looked away, trying not to intervene. How boring. And it must be tasteless without any Mighty Banana in it! At least the torture was quick to finish. Pire put her meals away and sat aside, pulling bandages tight on her arms with her teeth. Idri kept herself turned away, refusing to look until the heat of the fire vanished and she was sure the cooking was done. While turned away, she watched the road outside the bazaar for Sooga.

The woman didn’t seem like much of a fighter. She wasn’t built like one, nor did she have the rough demeanor Idri was used to. She had many wounds, but that could just be from traveling. With how often monsters lash out at random, it wouldn’t be much of a stretch. Idri looked her over and slanted her mouth. There was no weapon on her person, how did she get this far without a group?

“Pire, right?” Idri asked suddenly. The Sheikah raised her head and furrowed her brow.

“Yeah, why?”

“I was just going to ask a question. Invite you to something...” 

“Haha, what? Gonna try and get me to join the Yiga Clan?” She laughed, fixing some bandage on her leg. Idri paused and loudly, nervously laughed, eyes darting before she turned to Pire.

“What? No, of course not.” She said lips pulled tight in an uncomfortable grin.

“Then what’s the invitation?”

“Ah…” Idri’s anxious eyes landed on Sooga as he approached, releasing a breath and relaxing, “I think someone is calling me, I’ll get back to you with that.” Pire was about to protest, but Idri had already run off. Sooga raised a brow at her as she ran up to him. She grabbed his shirt and yanked him along with her.

“Idri, let go.” He sternly growled.

“I found a Sheikah woman.”

“The weapons specialist?” He asked, looking past her to the Sheikah by the cooking pot. Idri shook her head and followed his eyes.

“Not sure, but she made it here alone without a weapon. If anything, she’d be great for the Yiga. Master Kohga might like a martial artist.” She explained. Sooga paused and wondered in silence. Idri folded her arms and waited for him to come back to reality. Mentioning the Master was a dice roll. Either he stays aware and continues as normal, or he spaces out with a million thoughts at once. 

Sooga blinked and nodded, finally back from wherever his mind had left.

“We can’t give up our search, but yes. She may be useful if she came all the way here with her will and fists alone.” Sooga decided.

“Great, then help me make the pitch.” She said, pulling him along to the cooking pot. Sooga grumbled and followed. He wasn’t much better at invitations. 

The two stood behind Pire while she ate, their shadows cast in front of her and caught her attention. She slowly turned to meet them and looked up at the pair. She waited for them to speak, but no one started first. Pire lowered her food and gulped.

“Can I help you?” She asked. Idri nudged Sooga and made him clear his throat.

“We’re heading to Gerudo City and my partner mentioned you were rather beat up arriving here.” Sooga started, gesturing to the many wounds on Pire’s person.

“Yeah… and?” She said, studying him suspiciously.

“You’re free to travel with us if you’re headed that way.” He offered. Pire looked between the two and took another bite of her meal. She thought about it while she chewed and kept her eyes down.

“Fine, I guess I’m headed there anyway.”


	3. Sandy Skies

The Yiga duo waited by the fire while their add-on slowly prepared for the day’s trek ahead. Sooga stood with his eyes over the horizon, watching the sun crest for dawn. His elbow rested on the swords at his hip with his head cocked against the wall. His breath is calm and silent, while his companion is chatting to no one and eating a heavy breakfast. Idri gulped her helping of bananas and looked back at him.

“You weren’t listening to me at all.” She huffed. Sooga stepped away from the wall and straightened his back as Pire left the inn with a large bag on her back. Idri rolled her eyes at his lack of response.

“Let’s get going. It’ll get too hot soon.” Sooga said.

“Of course. Lead on.” Pire nodded and followed behind them out of the bazaar. Idri walked beside her superior and glanced back at the Sheikah as they entered the deeper desert sands. She made no indication she was anything more than a traveler. She wondered what Sooga was planning with their extra. 

Too lost in thought, Sooga keeps his eyes forward. His hands in tight fists, tension keeping his body rigid and on edge. The sand slowed them down to a crawl. Idri walked beside him with an eye on the shifting sands. Packs of Lizalfos commonly hid in plain sight with their camouflage and ambushed both Yiga and common travelers alike. Sooga would surely notice them anyway, but he had that odd thousand-yard stare. Annoying, but she was used to it. 

The wind carried granules into their faces and caused Pire to stop often, rubbing the sand out of her eyes. She grumbled and dug through her bag. Idri sighed angrily at the constant lag in the walk.

“What are you doing? Come on, already.” She said, folding her arms. Her foot-tapping silenced by the sand. After a moment, Pire put on a pair of sunglasses and closed her bag back up. 

“Just making it easier,” Pire said simply. 

“How long are you planning on being in the desert?” Sooga chimed suddenly. Pire adjusted the glasses and thought it over.

“A good while. Maybe a month, 3 months.” Pire guessed as she stepped up to the other side of him. 

“You’ll get used to it by then.” He nodded. 

“I hope so. And soon. You’re barely affected by it like some kinda Lizalfos-man.” Pire laughed. Idri grimaced at her formality. Sooga didn’t seem too offended by it. She didn’t know who he was after all. Nor would she have to know. It seemed increasingly obvious that she wasn’t the person they were looking for. Idri reached slowly for the curved sword hidden on her hip. They had no time for distractions. She would dispatch her quietly.

A piercing gaze broke the clouds of dust and struck Idri, causing her to freeze. She scanned the yellow horizon and turned away from her partner. Sooga felt her hesitation and took Pire’s arm to halt her. Hissing broke the tense silence as the sand shifted underneath them.

“Speak of the devil…” Sooga grumbled.

Several Lizalfos breached from below, kicking up sand everywhere and blinding them. They surrounded the group with gnashing teeth and dangerously close blades. Sooga and Idri drew their scimitars with their backs together. A rogue tongue lashed at the defenseless member, snagging her arm. A swift cut detached it from her arm. He steps in front of her and holds his sword out to the Lizalfos.

“Stay back.” He warned. Pire wiped the saliva off and opened her mouth to respond, but he wasn’t waiting for a response. He lunged at them, slicing through their scales. Idri pounced onto the shoulders of her opponents and steered them into each other. She got them to attack each other before dispatching each on their own. Pire was tucked behind the more practiced fighters. Mostly covered until a Lizalfos breached from the sand and screeched in her face. 

Sooga glanced back to find a stray monster going after Pire. His swords were crossed with a lance coming dangerously close to him. The owner of which was getting help from another lizard to try and stab Sooga with it. He gritted his teeth and put full focus on throwing the lizards aside. Idri was too preoccupied with her own half of the horde to aid him or their little add-on.

A Lizalfos flew over his shoulder and battered his opponents to the ground, the spear flinging away from him. He turned to give Idri a short nod of thanks but saw instead Pire with a metal frame wrapped around her body ending at the gauntlets on her hands. Sooga raised a brow at the sight.

Pire raced past Sooga and decked a lizard in the jaw. Idri finished off her opponents and joined Sooga’s side, watching the Sheikah woman pulverize the last couple of Lizalfos on her own. They glance at each other.

“We found her.”


	4. Valuable Asset

Pire panted and straightened from the bloody mess she created. The stains on her steel gauntlets would be a bitch to cleanout. She grimaced and turned to her companions, carefully removing the metal frame from her body. Idri whistled behind her and rested her hands on her hips. Pire tucked her metal contraption away in her pack without looking up at her.

“Damn. I knew you got to the bazaar alone, but it was a bit hard to believe until now.” She said.

“Thanks?” Pire hung her bag on her shoulder and furrowed her brow at Idri. Sooga was focused elsewhere, but he couldn’t help shaking his head at Idri’s comment. He decided it was safe to continue and took the lead towards Gerudo City. Idri trotted beside Pire and held out one of her snack bananas. Pire shook her head but offered a smile.

“No thanks. I’ll get too slow if I eat right now.” Pire laughed softly.

“Oh come on. Next, you’re gonna tell me you don’t even like bananas.” Idri scoffed, snapping her teeth through the fruit. Sooga glanced over his shoulder and slowed his pace. Pire watched him not-so-subtly eye the fruit to non verbally ask for some. Pire raised a brow and nudged Idri, pointing to him.

“... Would you like one, Sooga?”

“If you’re offering.” He answered coolly. Pire snickered behind her hand as she tossed Sooga a bunch of bananas. They ate their snacks together, slowing the trek speed to a much more comfortable pace. Pire watched them with a relaxed smile and hiked her bag on her shoulder.

“What brings you two to Gerudo City?” She asked. Idri pressed her lips together and looked about in thought. 

“Uh… Just wanted to see the place?” Idri said with little confidence. 

“But Sooga wouldn’t be able to enter.”

“She needs the relationship lessons,” Sooga stated. Idri growled and glared at him for that remark. Pire laughed and held her gut, slapping her other hand over her eyes. Idri stamped her foot and balled her fists, protesting her laughter.

“I see, so there’s trouble in paradise?”

“NO!” They cried in unison. Pire laughed even harder, pulling her bag off her shoulder and digging through it for her bottled water. The two argued while she rehydrated herself. She tried not to choke on the water and stifle her laughter.

“Okay! Okay, I believe you. Quit squawking,” Pire tosses them some bottles and slings her bag back on her shoulder, “we’ll have to keep moving if we don’t wanna get stuck out in the desert.” Sooga and Idri grumbled a short agreement. But they didn’t get much farther before the night fell and grew far too cold. Pire had her own tent. Sooga and Idri would have to share. Separated for the night, Sooga closes the flaps and zips it up.

“We need to steer her towards the hideout.” He whispered, sitting with his legs folded. Idri laid on her bag and folded her arms while staring at the tent roof. She sucked on her teeth, contemplating silently while Sooga made himself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as he could be while being crumpled into a small space.

“Can we do it after hitting Gerudo City?” She asked sheepishly.

“Why would we continue going t-” he frowned at her, watching as she twiddled her thumbs and refused to remove her eyes from the ceiling, “Idri, no. We can’t waste time.”

“Please? Kohga never lets me go. I just wanna visit.” She begged, clambering to her knees and shaking her clasped hands at him. He rolled his eyes and grumbled. After some thought he groaned and turned away from her, shaking his head.

“Fine… it could help us earn her trust. But if Master Kohga finds out.” Sooga said, leaving the statement open. Idri muted her excitable squeal and hugged her bag tightly. She fell asleep quickly, leaving Sooga to lie awake with his roaming mind. The wind battered the tent, shaking it around him. His eyes flickered from his rough hands to the zipped entrance before him. The breathing of the world surrounded him. Mocking his inability to join its calm. Something was stuck to his mind, keeping him from resting. Disobeying Master Kohga, even on a technicality, gave him the worst anxiety. He checked on Idri. She was definitely fast asleep. 

Sooga sighed and sat up. He attempted to leave the tent as silently as possible. Luckily, Idri was a deeper sleeper than he could ever be. He closes it up and stands out in the freezing desert air. The moon bathed the sands in silvery light. He filled his lungs with the chill and folded his arms, watching the area for danger. The cold nipped at him, but he didn’t let it show and refused to shiver. He would take watch for the night.

Idri woke up in an ocean of sweat. She peeled herself off the tent floor and laughed at her dilemma, turning to where Sooga was. Her smile dropped at his absence. She wiped herself off and pulled her shirt over her head to wring it dry.

“Guess I overslept.” She sighed. Sooga’s shadow towered over the tent, but there wasn’t an extra with him. Panic began to bubble in Idri. If they lost the asset she’d never hear the end of it. She quickly put her things on and burst out of the tent.

“Where is she?!” She barked.

“She’s preparing. What are you doing?” He raised a brow at her.

“I… I thought you would have woken me up.” Idri said, folding her arms.

“I’m not responsible for that.”

“You’re Mr. Can’t-waste-time! You’d never let anyone sleep in like that, what’s the deal?” Idri argued. Before Sooga could shoot back with something, Pire came out and tucked her tent away. They halted their argument and glared at each other. Pire looked between the two and smirked.

“C’mon, Lovebirds. We’re almost there.” She laughed, placing herself in the front position and marching to the City. Sooga and Idri turned their burning glares on her and reluctantly followed. If she weren’t so valuable, they wouldn’t have much patience for her teasing. Sooga decided to double-time their earning of her trust.

“Pire. You’re a Sheikah, right?” He asked.

“How’d you guess?” She laughed.

“Sheikah don’t often leave the village. Why are you traveling?” 

“Just am. Not that it’s super important. Besides, you two are Sheikah also, aren’t you?” Pire nodded to Idri but had to study Sooga more closely. He had some aspects; a similar build, the mysterious red eyes. But his hair was coal black and she couldn’t find the eye of truth on him anywhere. Sooga steamed, he attempted to avoid her prying eyes. His disguise was safe, but he didn’t appreciate her studying him.

“Nevermind then.” He huffed.

“Guys, up ahead,” Idri said, pushing them away from each other and stepping between them. They both raised their heads. Gerudo City stood ahead. The guards glared at Sooga as the group approached. The guards stamped their spears into the sand. 

“We’ll be quick. See ya in a bit.” Idri said, her and Pire waving to Sooga. He leaned against the outer walls and pursed his lips. His doubt worsened. Idri was going to screw something up, he could feel it.


End file.
